SMS
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Dino yang masuk rumah sakit akibat 'kecelakaan kecil' mendapatkan sebuah SMS. Isi dan judul fic tidak sesuai. RnR?


**SMS**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimare: SUMPAH! Bukan saya yang bikin KHR!**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Lebay, Bahasa Ngaco, Isi dan judul fic tidak sesuai, Typo? dll…**

**Summary: Dino yang masuk rumah sakit akibat 'kecelakaan kecil' mendapatkan sebuah SMS.**

**A/N: EEEMAAAAKKK!(?) Ampuni saya! Saya bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lama. Eh, malah bikin one-shot gaje bagindang.**

**Anyway, RnR ya~**

**Bang, SMS siapa ini bang?**

Sudah merupakan rahasia umum, bahwa sang Don Cavalonne tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika tidak ada anak buahnya di dekatnya. Tapi baru kali ini dia dikirim ke rumah sakit akibat kecerobohannya yang sangat memalukan. Sangat memalukan, terutama bagi sang prefek, Hibari Kyouya.

Anda ingin tau kenapa? Tanya kenapa? Kenapa bertnya? Mau tau aja lu! Gyaaa, ampun! Jangan jual kipas angin gue! Satu-satunya itu!

Ehem, mari kita kembali ke jalan yang lurus. Untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, mari kita liat flesbek berikut ini.

**Flashback (katanya)**

Seperti biasanya, Dino dan Hibari sedang berlatih di atap Nami-chuu, dan tentu saja Dino ditemani oleh salah satu anak buahnya yang tumben-tumbennya bukan Romario. Dimana Romario kalian Tanya? Dia sedang pergi membeli es krim untuk Dino dan Hibari.

Setelah berlatih cukup lama, mereka pun akhirnya beristirahat sebentar. Atau lebih tepatnya, memaksa Hibari supaya dia mau istirahat.

"Boss," panggil Romario yang baru saja datang. "Ini es krim yang anda minta," sambungnya sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik ke Dino.

"Ah, terima kasih, Romario. Kalian menunggu di dalam saja," jawab Dino sembari mengambil kantong plastik tersebut.

Tanpa perlu diberitau dua kali, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam gedung Nami-chuu, meninggalkan Dino dan Hibari. Jelas saja kesempatan berduaan ini akan dimanfaatkan oleh sang pedo- ralat, sang Don Cavalonne.

Dino yang sudah mengeluarkan es krim tersebut dari kantong plastiknya. Dia pun berjalan kea rah Hibari. Anehnya, tak ada batu, tak ada kerikil, tak ada hujan dan tak ada badai, karena mereka lagi berada di atas ranjang(?). Dino kepeleset saudara-saudara sekalian! Well, ini bukan kejadian aneh sih.

"A, aduh, atit(?)." rintih Dino, tampaknya dia tak asadar akan sesuatu.

"Haneuma," panggil Hibari, tampaknya dia ngamuk.

"Ya, Kyou- SH*T!" teriak Dino dengan muka horror.

Ternyata, es krim yang tadi di pegang oleh Dino terlempar dan mendarat, tepat di dadanya Hibari. Jelas saja hal ini membuat sang Cloud Guardian mengamuk. Sisanya saya yakin kalian semua sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

**End of Flashback**

Yah, itulah 'kecelakaan kecil' yang menimpa Dino sehingga dia masuk ke RSCM (Rumah Sakit Cepat Mati). Dan besok adalah hari yang berbahagia(?) buat Dino. Enggak, dia enggak kawin kok, cuman keluar dari RSCM aja.

Kegembiraanya karena akan segera keluar dari RS nista tersebut dapat kita lihat dari wajah -coret-mesum-coret- gantengnya itu. Jelas saja dia senang, karena setelah terkurung dalam RS yang gak jelas itu selama kurang lebih 3 minggu, dia bisa keluar dan bertemu dengan Hibari juga.

Dino pun tambah senang ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah SMS.

Kira-kira beginilah isi SMS-nya

_Tadi pagi, aku tidak bisa menghajar para Herbivore karena aku memikirkanmu._

_Siangnya, aku tidak bisa tidur siang di atap sekolah karena aku memikirkanmu._

_Malamnya, aku tidak bisa tidur karena aku memikirkan __**bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk membunuhmu**__._

_Kalau besok kita bertemu, aku akan meng-gigitmu sampai mati._

_TTD_

_Dari orang yang sangat ingin membunuhmu_

_Hibari Kyoya_

Besoknya, terdengar kabar bahwa sang Don Cavalonne menderita patah tulang karena berusaha untuk gantung diri di pohon kelapa.

**TAMAT**

**Oke, sudah lama saya gak bikin fic, jadinya saya sangat yakin bahwa fic ini sama sekali tidak lucu!**

**Maafkan saya karena judul dan isi fic gak begitu nyambung.**

**Soal fic yang udah nunggak akan saya usahakan untuk segera saya selesaikan.**

**Anyway, review please~**


End file.
